The OC's Journey
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Stella encounters new people on her way through dimensions. Then she meets the people who she once loved but her new friends heard that she had died. R&R PLZ!


Narrative POV

Different dimensions. Nowhere to go. Stella, a girl in nasod costume with the power of the elements, is actually a dimension walker. She can cross through dimensions. She died a few days ago. Or did she? Let's see. A few months ago, she was in a dimension that was more like a void, and accidentally stumbled into a different dimension.

Stella's POV  
I was right in front of a man who was staring down at me. He looked at me like I was crazy. But he was staring for too long. Was he looking at somewhere inappropriate? I hope not. I stood up from where I fell and brushed off any bits of dirt on my nasod-like armour. I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Hello. Who are you?"  
"Are you sure you want to ask that?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then. I won't tell."  
"I demand that you tell me...or else.."  
"Okay okay! My name is Corde."  
"My name is Stella. What type of magic do you have, Corde?"  
"Uuuh..I have dimension rift magic. I can create dimension rifts and go through them. How bout you?"  
"Same! But I have other powers too. You'll see them later. A minute ago, I was in a void-like dimension. It seemed like days!"  
"Wait...that dimension...its familiar. Actually, no survivor came out of there. They may be dead, or still stuck."  
"Interesting. Well I'm going to go to another dimension! Bye bye~!"  
"Wait!"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Can I c-come with you?"  
"Sure!"

I looked at the man who had red and blue eyes with a swirl. He seemed interesting. By his looks, he was an elf with a white dress shirt and a black hooded jacket on top. He also wore black cargo pants and black military combat boots with finger-less gloves. I grabbed his hand and he opened a portal, which we jumped into. I ended on my feet this time, while he ended up on his butt. I reeled Corde up and ran towards a nearby village. However, two twins were blocking me from entering.

"Who are you?! Why do you want to enter our sacred village?!"  
"We are travellers. We just want to rest and rent a pl-"  
"NO TRAVELLERS ALLOWED! GO BACK HOME!"

I though my eardrums burst and I saw some marks on her wrist. What was that? I inspected further and took a picture using my nasod headgear. I looked at the younger brother. He was quiet the whole time and I had a weird vibe coming off of him. I looked carefully and soon enough he started to laugh maniacally. It was kinda creepy so I instinctively used hand and slapped his face, hard enough to leave an imprint. He stopped laughing and looked at me with a murderous glare. Like that was going to scare me. He was half my size. So was the girl. He attacked me, well more like punching, and his fist landed on my breast. Oh he was going to get it.

Luna's POV

Oh thats not good. My fist just hit something soft on her chest. It felt...like a marshmallow. But I couldn't concentrate with the girl's glare. It felt kinda...like she was going to murder me. I started to run, with her hot on my trail. Where was my sis? I saw my sis on the ground with a boy with weird eyes on top of her. My sister? Defeated? If my sis was defeated...I would be next. I felt a yank on my head and soon enough. I was on the ground with a foot on my back.

"What do you want?!"  
"I want to get a place to rent! Sheesh!"  
"Uuuh..."  
"Well we have to leave now, Corde!"  
"But we just got here, Stella!"  
"We are unwelcome! If we cause more trouble, there will be a riot!"  
"Fine fine."

I looked up and saw the leave. The girl was dangerous, I could tell. Her gear looked different and her weapon seemed to have an aura just like it. The guy had a weird swirl of red and blue in his eyes. He wore black on mostly everything except his white dress shirt. They were about to leave until I heard my sis say something.

"Wait."

Neige's POV

"Wait."  
"What?"  
"C-can we come with you? To train?"  
"Uuuh..sure..how bout your village though?"  
"We were only temporary. We didn't have to be there. There will always be someone else."  
"Fine! I don't care who joins! Not like we're best friends or anything!"

I smiled at the girl. She was friendly. Not like THOSE people. Not like the ones who abandoned us. I crawled and finally stood on my feet, rushing to my brother to carry him. A portal appeared and we jumped into it, together.

Corde's POV

How did I get myself into this mess?! Seriously! I looked up to see a girl staring at us..well Stella.

"Are you a nasod?"  
"No. I have nasod gear but I am not a nasod."  
"Good."  
"Hmmm?"  
"That means I can eliminate you very easily."

She charged at Stella, using ice. Uh oh. Stella blocked it and summoned some type of weapon. The weapon changed into a nasod-like staff and she started to attack the girl with fire moves. I was on the move too. Stella was strong, but I hoped she could defeat this girl. I ran behind the girl and hit her back, yet she used some ice shield. Ouch.

Stella's POV

Think this will beat me?!

"FIRE STORM!"

It hit her, and I accidentally hit her head with my staff too. There were still more people around though.

"Please stop!"  
"Yeah!"  
"I agree!"

I looked at the three new people.

"I'm sorry..My name is Skyra Moon! My magic is..well...I can heal you guys!"  
"Name is Kyba. My weapons are claws."  
"Kai. Fists are what I use."

I looked around as 2 people suddenly came from behind.

"I'm Bunny! I LOVE bunnies! I'm half mage half bunny!"  
"Hi! I'm Riyin. Or you can call me ojou-sama! I use royale instruments!"

I was astounded and just let them follow me. I was too lazy to go through all the greetings AGAIN! I let everyone introduce themselves as Corde created a portal. We all jumped in together. Corde and I landed on our feet this time, while everyone landed on their faces. I smiled and looked around to see a familiar red-head, a purple-head, 2 blondies, a black-haired man, and a silver-haired nasod. Guess who? The Elgang. I fell to the ground and hugged my sides. They were here. Why?! WHY DO I HAVE TO MEET THEM AGAIN?! I turned around to run away but everyone was looking at me, confused. Elsword stood up with the rest of his troop and started to march over here.

"E-elsword.."  
"STELLA! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!"  
"I-I did. I just r-"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US?!"

I ran away from the group and flew into the air. However, Eve was somehow following me and keeping on track.

Corde's POV

What the hell?! Stella just flew away after these people just shouted at her for..dying?! She died?! I'm confused. I hope she's alright..


End file.
